


逆从

by Taubenton



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide!Kube, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel!Nakado
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 黑豹在恐惧中嗅出了真相的味道，它舔舔自己的鼻尖。
Relationships: Kube Rokurou/Nakado Kei
Kudos: 1





	逆从

在露台上抬头就能捕捉到琐碎的星体，中堂想起那个人后颈的数粒黑痣，周围波动的景象似乎镇静了一些。

宍户正像蜂一般蜷起身体做着挣扎，妄图从无法控制的口中射出话语的毒针。那条绿灰的蜥蜴类精神体防卫性地守在一旁，嘶嘶吐舌与黑豹对峙。

中堂模糊地回忆神仓先生不经意借用的连续剧台词，什么同为罪人的你我于地下相会，现在倒应景得渗出诡谲风格的浪漫。他感到脚下的地面晃动着，其上留有他复仇的幻影。

那个向导最好别出现在他们之后的聚会上，即使身负隐瞒的过错也完全重不致罪，但现在却是因链接作用而必然会继续接近他的一方——

“中堂先生，这是乙烯乙二醇吧！”

久部喊道。

不愧是“侦探”啊。

注射器同解毒剂落在女法医的手中。他扯起嘴角，直直地倒了下去。

憧憬虚握在手中大概是鹅卵石的柔和外形，比不上针管光滑。诚挚的花香淌过中堂干涩的口鼻，将棱角锋利的恶言转为磕磕绊绊的凝胶。

“怎么说好呢——你在晴天也会有股温柔的味道。”

夕希子说着将手与他的相叠，交叉的十指补完天生的空缺。

温度骤降，穿透精神屏障的尖刺喷吐出绵薄毒液，将干瘪的蝴蝶钉死在棺板上，自我麻痹的同时围成又一层防护界线。掌根压向目穴，中堂借此祛除诞生于无力愤怒的神经痛。

情绪的源头不在于他失去了向导这一事实，而在于他失去了夕希子——尽管他们之间并没有进行到结合这一阶段，尸袋打开的情形依旧吊出多年未曾体验的呕吐欲。

然而即使他呕出自己的心脏，拳头大小的器官也只能独自摔在地板上，再由他本人亲手果决地投入废料袋底部。

法医学部的人不太爱念诗，偏好文字的也稀少。但中堂清楚地明白光火消失殆尽的眼神并不适合她。她应踏着平和的软风在仲春的花田梗上行走，夺去太阳的形色，直到这颗天体亦被他遗忘。

他偶尔躺在解剖室里祈求再见她的灵魂，希望摆在她耳边的会是淡黄的重瓣荼縻。再后来中堂也不做无用的念想了，与其祈求不如多多划开几副皮肉——而凶手禁止出现在他的解剖台上，罪人将成为在别处接受手刃的对象。

鸟儿离开后的雪不断地在精神图景中施以刑罚，五感被扔进蚁类遍布的地狱，赤足着接受冻伤，鼻尖窜起的却是灼烧的焦味。中堂的黑豹只是抖了抖胡须原地交换着坐与躺的姿势，再未踏出任何一步。

“可恶。”

静音室和人工向导素不具有真正根除的作用，协助恢复的不过是部分生理机能，例如减少杂音、矫正味觉。不过只要他能够做到精准地完成份内的工作，神仓所长就拿不到强制治疗的文件来勒令他停职休养。

“你自己明白这就像随机炸弹一样吧？”

“那就等到炸了的时候再说。”

“哎呀真是的……”

出于关心，这位成熟的向导坚持定期对他进行浅层疏导，他一次又一次听见神仓的叹息，尽力以最正常的态度做出回应，譬如说拍拍浮空游动的白鲸的脑袋。感谢的语句抛出后的几小时内，刺一如既往地顶破愈合口，他不禁皱眉。

不需要太多注意的时候总会出现逆道而行的人。

三澄美琴就是上述的存在之一。分化异常的哨兵，五感只比普通人好上一点，同理心强，中堂宁可相信她是个半吊子向导。三澄的精神体也反映出类似的迷惑性特征，隶属于小型猛禽的棕背伯劳停在她的左肩，时不时发出一两声啁啾。

而中堂路过时，坂本收起了他的倭河马，东海林的雪貂一面守着草莓大福，一面冲他呲了呲牙。

“唉——从来没有见过中堂先生的精神体，有点好奇。”

“蝎子或者蜘蛛。”

“呜啊，昆虫系。还算不错。”

“蜘蛛是蛛形纲的啦。”

“这样啊？不然就是熊，各方面都很相似。”

“没有天然卷的熊吧？那也太时髦了。”

“最时髦的当然是Kumamon了。”

“怎么会有人的精神体是那个啊！”

那两个互不排斥的哨兵笑作一团，新来的打工学生就在女人们的笑声中登场了。

“久部六郎，今后请多指教。”

这是多年来他的黑豹第一次主动现身在物质世界中。周身萦绕着雪的气味，并不亲人的大猫稳健地穿过办公桌之间的狭窄过道，它绕着名为久部的青年粗略地观察了一周，长尾轻盈地掠过布料包裹之下的纤瘦脚踝——能被利齿轻易穿透。

年轻向导的精神体在强压的慌乱中阻隔开黑豹的探索，不知是狗是狼的动物贴着青年的腿，颤抖着做出维护的姿态。

黑豹在恐惧中嗅出了真相的味道，它舔舔自己的鼻尖。

久部或许是线索。

实际上中堂难以决定顺从直觉与否，毕竟久部六郎在身份上的割裂感甚至比三澄还要强烈，作为向导却拥有哨兵般的行动力，不提共情能力偏弱，甚至往往漏着似有若无的向导素。依赖于这样一个人是一件难以预测后果的事情，但他不畏于冒险，至少在这个领域中不是。

“你是故意的吗，不知道这样很危险吗？”

还是说他的感官开始坏死了？

“可是，我有好好控制住啊……东海林医生还说把我扔进普通人里面也发现不了。”

“她才是那个普通人吧。”他在沙发上让出一块位置。

“大概对于中堂先生这样优秀的哨兵而言，包括我在内的绝大多数向导都像劣质品一样吧。”青年流畅地坐下，挠着莫名出现的黑豹的下巴，“就连精神体也这么帅气，虽然现在很可爱就是了。啊，失言了，抱歉。”

他可能没听清后半句，“你的不也是。向导里罕见的掠食动物。”

“唉，我吗？我的是普通的狗，不是狼哦，平时都很乖。不太清楚具体品种，可能是混血出来的吧。过来过来，嗯？”

黑豹拱开凑近青年手掌的另一颗头，将狗推成伏倒的姿势，伸出舌头为其梳理耳后翻起的毛发。

狗的耳朵克制不能地抖了抖。

“关系变好了啊……中、中堂先生怎么了？！”

警惕性自主下降的安逸氛围里，脑内的锐痛陡然击中了他。

啊，炸弹。这个时候……？

如果不是意识模糊，中堂绝不允许自己答应青年的请求，当然更可能是因为向导自作主张的疏导本能。毒液攻击着外来的异物，陌生的精神触须谨慎地抚过他的屏障，裹上尖刺的表面自创口渗入里层，止步图景之外。

隐约听见青年被拉过跪坐在他身上时的惊呼，他仰头抵上对方柔软的鼻尖，交换着相似相异的二氧化碳，而后年轻的向导闭眼，消除了额与额之间最后的安全距离。

——中堂先生。

——中堂先生，是我哦。久部。

——请让我进去吧。

不是唯一的一次。

张开五指后舒展的掌纹与青年左胸的肌理相贴合，附着的欲望却干涸得近乎丧失了每一分水，仿佛只是摆出了某种毫无含义的姿势。

心脏就埋在四到五厘米之下搏出鲜红带腥味的浓浆，鼓动声同样震过他的胸膛，很快湮没了加速的呼吸。活着的声音真切地让人眩晕，高速切替的黑白色块电影在眼皮内侧重复上映，而他像被整个掷向宽银幕。

他昏沉的头颅斜搁在青年的肩颈，眼睑震颤，下颌亦失去冷静的色泽——咬上的理由并不在于疼痛或者欢欣，他的精神饲育了黑色的豹，即便雨林和河流为冰雪覆盖，对于温热肉血的贪恋依然等同本性。

腕中的身体被紧紧箍住，背脊如同风中枯叶似的战栗。他的指腹磨过凸起在表面的椎节，游移着停在尾骨的部位。瘦削导致柔软的缺乏，劈出一道影子闪入狭缝间的光芒，他茫然地跟上那丛向导素、抵开厚重链条纠缠着的桦木栅门。

眼前不过普通的单人间，正对面的窗外则是草原落日融雪的景象。看起来似狼又似狗的动物端坐着望向他，他伸出手，终于触碰到青年的脸颊，淌落的泪水抹开一掌润泽。

他听到双唇开合时夹杂喘息的断续呼唤，看见玻璃之外的光束推开天顶的阴霾圈，碎成斑点挨于夏季的树荫。

除味喷剂、洗发乳、食物。

耳后汗液的咸涩卷上舌尖，从盐分中饮下甘甜的药。

这个人果然是最上的禁止流通品，完全破坏了他原本的行为模式。

“……真好，结束了。”

“什、么？”嗓音粗砺地回答。

“‘我回来了’，中堂先生怎么每次都忘记。”

“还轮不到你教我吧。”

他压上正准备松开两臂的青年，真夜的凉意趁势溜进棉料掀起的边缘，激起一圈肌色的细粒。理所当然地得到了温暖肢体的回应，迟钝地缠成主动脉和肺动脉的组合形态。

“您真的不打算去——”

“这不是让他们治疗与否的问题。”

“我不过是个差劲的向导。请为自己的身体考虑。”

“……刚刚哭了吧，很痛么？”

他期待着这个诚实的孩子能乖巧地点头，然后毫无震慑力地控诉遭遇的精神暴行。可要是真有这么单纯，很久之前就能赶走了，所以说共情这种东西——说不定意外潜力无穷。

“不是因为痛所以哭，只是看着那样的中堂先生我真的很难过。每次我都会想，如果一直都是雪天，豹会很抑郁吧。”久部偏头来回蹭动卷曲的黑色鬓发，“嗯，它喜欢温暖的地方的话，住在我这边也没事，虽然没办法出去奔跑，但房间里总是很舒服。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“这个反应……果然我还是够不上这个身份。”

“懒得纠正你。”

他撑起上身，拇指的指甲刮划青年偏深的下唇，顺着颌角勾过耳垂，沿胸锁乳突肌下滑至锁骨间的上窝，进而开始胸腹腔剥离、分离胸骨——

久部主动搂过他的后颈，完成了他们的第一个吻。

触碰的感觉就像暖房里相撞的两只苍蝇。

他半认真半玩笑地咬上柔软的鼻头，被抵住肩膀的手推开。捉过施力的主犯，借舌头惩罚并不乖巧的指蹊间隙，青年捂着脸发出狗一样的呜呜求饶声。

“中堂先生……这样，好奇怪。”

“罪魁祸首是谁啊？”

“嗯——诶？”

“作为我接纳的回礼，拒绝是不可原谅的。”

“唔啊！”

“付诸实践吧，向导。”

喉咙震起猎食者的低吼。

现在他躺在从前只远远观望过的草地上，睁开眼正对全数拢入阴影的青年的脸孔。缓慢坐起后能看见稳定的结合链接实体化成滚动的宽边保护住这个空间，金色的碎屑交错着跃起坠下，豹与犬正从接近边际的地方朝这里跑来。

憋住眼泪的稚气向导哑声说出“下午好”这几个字，咕哝着新证据找到后高濑定罪的结果，话音一落就不自觉地咬起下唇，白色深深浅浅地浮在锈红上。中堂好笑地看着久部欲言又止的样子。

“说吧。”他如常指示道。

“我、我还以为中堂先生醒不过来了。在其他向导都被排斥的情况下，只凭我一个人的能力完全不能保证……还能再见真是太好了。对不——”

“道歉的废话就不用说了。就算你的嘴能瞒过所有人，链接也不会撒谎。”

久部低下头。

“那个时候的中堂先生，也是这样的感觉吗？”

“嗯？”

“两只眼睛被堵上，没有声音地恸嚎着，喉咙充血发紧，想吐——”

“我回来了。”

他打断久部的话，动作生疏地环过衬衫包裹的单薄肩膀，右手插入柔顺的直发不规律地摩挲。后背传来一阵几不可察的力道，他感觉到久部攥紧手时的迟疑，只能宣誓主权似的埋在青年的颈侧呼出热气，如兽一般摩擦着沾上彼此的体味。

久部压住复苏的抽噎，深深吸了一口气，“中堂先生闻起来果然很让人安心。”

“你难道是体味依恋派的吗？”

“夏天、烈日和古树，远远看着事实上只会有闷热的体感，栖于荫处才了解真正的清爽所在，呼呼——我是中堂先生派的哦。”

“‘呼’个什么劲啊，别把狗撒娇的那一套用在我身上，”脸部温度上升，他拉开两人的距离，眼神随意地飘离别处，“还真有你这样的医科生。”

“我的精神体本来就是狗啊。还有请解释一下‘这样’。”

“想象不切实际，说话不明所以，强词夺理。还会和文字打交道。”

久部焦急地皱起脸，立刻开口向他承诺，“从今往后我会努力一条一条改正的。”

“不必了，”嫌弃地睨了一眼钻进青年怀里的黑豹，中堂轻抚狗露出的柔软腹部。放下的手碰巧落在另一人的手背，他啧声顺势握紧，思忖着或许晴天下的人都能莫名生出温柔的味道。

“现在这样就很好。”

他的向导又像被表扬的笨蛋一样哭着笑出了声。


End file.
